Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a pot having a lid and a clamp for holding the lid on the pot, and more particularly, to a pot with a bail handle, a clamp, and a tillable lid which allows for the drainage of liquid from the pot while retaining a food product therein.
Description of Related Art
When cooking a food product within a liquid, such as boiling potatoes, it is often necessary to drain the hot water or liquid from the food product before emptying the contents from the container. However, the simple act of straining the food has various hazards. One hazard is the risk of burns to the person straining the food product. If a separate strainer in not employed, the person straining the food typically holds the edges of the lid to the pot surface while concurrently holding the handles, and then tilts the pot to pour off the hot liquid. This act exposes the user's hands and arms to hot water or liquid and steam, which can result in burns. Another hazard is the risk of the user accidentally touching a hot portion of the pot or splashing the hot liquid onto oneself. Another difficultly when straining the food product is that it is difficult for the user to manipulate the pot in this position while keeping the lid in place. This is especially true for a larger or heavier pot. Oftentimes, the lid can slip off the top of the pot, spilling the food product.
Therefore, a new and more efficient, safer, and ergonomically designed assembly to allow for the drainage of liquid from a pot while retaining a food product therein, is sought.